Can't Hide Who You Are
by technozombie787
Summary: If you love RWBY and if your going to read this story your probably going to hate me. Also its going to have some yaoi in the story. Is a ship of Jaune and Sun, I call it Sun Shine.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Hide Who You Are**

Chapter 1

**[Sun and Neptune]**

Neptune and Sun are walking back to the school, but on the way back Neptune was distracted by something.

"Neptune, what's wrong? It looks like you got something in your pants." Said Sun. Neptune stopped walking and looked at Sun.

"I don't know why but I got a feeling that you're hiding something, something big." Neptune looks away from Sun. "But what could it be?"

Sun stretch his arms up and laid his hands on the back of his head and started walking. "You may be right, or you may be wrong... only the future knows."

Neptune looks at Sun and says "What do you mean by only the future knows? You're the one with the secret so you must know as well."

Sun sighs, stops walking, and looks back at Neptune. "There are things that need to be hidden until people are ready to know."

Neptune crosses his arms. "So you're saying that you do have a secret but there's no point on trying to get it out of you because you're not going to tell me until I'm 'ready'... am I right?"

Sun looks away from Neptune and starts walking once again. "What do you think?"

"So that's a yes then?" Neptune and Sun started walking back to school again.

**[Outside the school]**

Blake and Ruby walked around the school alone. Ruby looks up at Blake and looks at her in the eyes and Blake looks down to Ruby and they lock eyes with each other "Hey Blake why do you still wear that bow when you're in the room with the rest of us? You so know you don't need to hide yourself there right?." Ruby says still looking at Blake directly in the eyes.

"I know" Blake says.

"Then why do you keep it on even with just us around?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know... I guess it's because I'm use to always having it on so people don't know I am a-" Blake was cut off by Ruby giving Blake a deep and passionate kiss. Blake closed her eyes and returned the kiss back to Ruby. Ruby broke the kiss and with her eyes still closed Ruby said. "I know, don't worry you don't have to say it, but your cat ears are really cute and I will like to see them more often, but it's your choice if you want to or not." Ruby opens her eyes and looks up at Blake.

Blake gives Ruby a smile and then gives her a hug. "I know you do Ruby and I will love that too, but this world is not ready for another-" Blake stop talking when she saw Sun and Neptune walking their direction. Blake broke the hug and told Ruby that they have to hide. Ruby looked at Blake with a confuse expression on her face. "Just trust me" Blake says while grabbing Ruby by the hand and running to find a place to hide from Sun and Neptune.

**[Sun and Neptune]**

"We finally made it to the school." Sun said while looking at the school.

Neptune looks at Sun and says. "Well we only made it to the entrance... we still got like a 15-20 minutes to get to our room." Sun stopped walking and turned around to look at Neptune with a half angry face. Sun turned around again and kept on walking to the room. After a few steps Neptune stops walking.

"What's wrong Neptune? Did u see something?" Sun asked while turning around and walking towards Neptune.

"I thought I saw Blake and Ruby running away... It sort of looked like they were running away from us." Neptune said while pointing at the direction he thought he saw Blake and Ruby and while looking at Sun.

Sun looks at Neptune with a confused face. "...really?" Sun looks at the direction Neptune is pointing, "how come."

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT?" Neptune shouted at Sun while throwing his arms up. "Whatever I'm tired and I want to go to bed so let just keep on walking like we didn't see anything," Neptune looks at Sun and started walking towards their room.

"Sure let's go with that." Sun started walking with Neptune to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Team SSSN Room]

The sun rose in the horizon and Neptune's alarm went off. He wakes up to the sound of his alarm. After he turned it off he got up and went towards Suns bed to wake him up but Sun wasn't there which was weird because he always wakes up last. Neptune looked over at the rest of his team but one of them was in the bathroom. Neptune asked them if they know where Sun is.

Scarlet came out of the bathroom with a towel on and his toothbrush on his mouth, "Hi.. o.. ..de ..in."

Neptune looks at Scarlet with a '_What the fuck face?' _Scarlet sees how Neptune is looking at him and gets mad.

Scarlet pulls out the toothbrush from his mouth and points out the window and shouts, "HE'S OUTSIDE!"

Neptune looks at the window and starts walking towards it. When Neptune got to the window he popped his head out and looked around but all he saw was a tree. Neptune pops his head back into the room and looks back at Scarlet, "LIAR SUN IS NOT OUTSIDE," Neptune yells at Scarlet.

Scarlet gets mad because he knows Sun was outside so Scarlet took off his towel and throws it at Neptune face. Neptune hits the towel away and when he looks at back at Scarlet the first thing he saw was his dick. Neptune's face got really red but he couldn't look away from his dick.

Scarlet sees how Neptune is acting and says with a small smile, "Jealous."

Neptune looks up to Scarlet face and screams, "EH.. N-NO.. MI-MINE'S BIGGER."

Scarlet looks at Neptune with a grin on his face and said, "OHHH REALLY then let me see it then."

Neptune put both his hand in front of his balls to cover it and his face became a much darker shade of red than before, "W-w-why?"

Scarlet started to slowly walk up to Neptune, "Because you said yours is bigger so I want to see if it is.. Nep-tune."

Neptune looks around to find a way to escape but his other team mate was blocking the door. Neptune reaches over his bed and grabs a pillow. He uses the pillow to cover his dick even more.

"Do you really think that a pillow is going to help?" Scarlet said to Neptune while still slowly walking to him.

"Maybe." Neptune said with a scared look on his face.

"Now let's see what's behind door number one," Scarlet reach for the pillow that Neptune is using to cover his balls.

"NOOOOOO!"

[Sun]

In the tree that Neptune saw earlier. Sun is hanging upside down from one of the tree branch by his tail. He got both his legs cross and both his arms cross. Sun slowly open one of his eyes to see what is making all the noise so early in the morning.

"What in the world is going on," Sun heard that the sound is coming from his room.

Sun sigh, "I guess I got to get up now," Sun reach over the branch his hanging from with one of his arm. Sun grabs onto the branch and then he let his tail let go of the branch and now Sun is hanging from his hand. Sun pushes himself up and over the branch. He landed on the branch with both his feet, then Sun jump to his team room window. When he got to the window what he saw was unforgettable.

"...," Sun looks at Scarlet with a "What the hell?" expression on his face. Scarlet stop reaching for Neptune pillow and look up at Sun.

"Ohhh uhhh..." Scarlet took a few steps away from Neptune holding both his hands up in mock surrender, "Sun how are you doing today?"

Sun jumps down to the window to land inside the room. Sun sigh then he puts one of his hand on his waist and with the other he pointed at Scarlet, "First, why are you naked?" Sun points at Neptune, "Second, why are you covering your balls with a pillow? I think that's what you're doing," Sun points back to Scarlet, "And thirdly, why were you reaching for the pillow?"

"Ahhh... no reason," Scarlet turned around and faced the bathroom door and started walking.

Sun looks back at Neptune, "Do I even want to know?" Neptune looks at Sun and shakes his head to say no. "Ok then, what time is it anyway? You guys were making so much noise that it woke me up." Sun asked Neptune.

"Its 8:47 a.m. almost time to go to class." Neptune told Sun while moving the pillow away from his balls and putting back to his bed.

"Ohh ok then let's go." Sun started walking to the door to get out of the room. Neptune started walking with Sun; then opens the door and let Neptune get out first.

"Thank you Sun." Neptune said to Sun before walking out.

Sun follows and as he was closing the door he stop the door and pop his head inside the room. "Ohhh and Scarlet."

Scarlet pop head out of the bathroom door, "What?" Scarlet replied.

"Your dick is cute, like a cheetah." Sun pops his hand inside the room and made a claw using his fingers and moves his hand up and down and said, "Roar."

Scarlet screamed at Sun, "WHAT!?"

"Nothing," Sun said before slamming the door close and started running to the class. Sun stop running in the middle of the hallway and look back at Neptune on the floor laughing his ass off. Sun shouted out to Neptune, "Are you coming or not?" Neptune slowly get up from the floor but his still laughing. Neptune finally got up and started walking, "yeah I'm com-," Neptune got interrupted by Scarlet slamming the door of their room open.

"SSUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Scarlet yelled down the hallway knowing that Sun will hear him. Neptune slowly turns around and looks at Scarlet in the eyes. Scarlet looks at Neptune and Neptune sees that Scarlet eyes have fire in them.

Neptune quickly turn to face Sun and started running and scream at Sun, "RUUUUUN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Ooblecks' classroom]

Velvet opened the door to Ooblecks' classroom and came in. Velvet looked over to where her seat is and she saw Blake sitting in her own seat which is next to hers. Velvet walks over to her seat and saw that Blake was reading a book.

"_What kind of book does she always read?" _Velvet thought to was curious, so she sat down on her seat and slowly reached over to see the front of Blake's book.

"_Ninja o-."_

Blake can see that Velvet was trying to see the front of the book, out of the corner of her eye and closed the book. "N-no!" Blake almost screamed out, but realized that she was in the classroom. Velvet tried to see the rest of the title of the book but Blake put the book back in her bag in a flash.

"O-ohayo Blake," Velvet said while giving Blake a bow.

"What," Blake replied back with a confused face.

Velvet: "It's Japanese, Yatsuhashi has been teaching me how to speak, read, and write in Japanese."

Blake: "But that doesn't answer my question."

Velvet: "But you never asked me a question, all you said was 'What.'"

Blake: "'What' can be a question."

Velvet: "Not the way you use it. The way you said it was very confusing."

Blake: "Well, what did you say then?"

"The way you used 'what' was confusing, that's what I said," said Velvet while putting her head in an angle.

Blake's' face turn red, "You know what I meant Velvet," Blake said while holding her anger in.

"When I told you ohayo?" Velvet asked Blake.

Blake closed her eyes and took a big breath then opened her eyes and said, "Yes."

"Well, there you go. Ohayo is g-," Velvet got interrupted by Sun and Neptune slamming the door open and then slamming it shut and running to the middle of the classroom. Sun and Neptune are trying to catch their breath.

"Do you think we lost him?" Sun asked Neptune.

Neptune turned to face Sun, "I don't know, I was too busy trying to survive."

"Same here, so what?" Sun replied.

Neptune: "Why didn't you look back?"

Sun: "Because Scarlet is scary when he's mad."

"Scary! That was beyond scary, that was death staring into your soul!" Neptune screamed at Sun with what the little air he had left.

"And that is why I didn't look back!" Sun screamed back at Neptune.

"Well that's what you get for getting him mad!" Neptune replied while pushing Sun back.

Sun turned around and started walking away from Neptune slowly, "I don't remember that."

"Oh really," Neptune dashed to Sun and grabbed his shoulder and turn him around. Neptune put his right hand in front of him and made a claw with his fingers and moved his hand up and down while saying 'ROAR'. Neptune and Sun paused for a minute then started laughing. Neptune fell to the ground and started tearing up. Sun looked at Neptune fall to the ground and he started laughing even harder.

[Outside of Oobleck's' classroom]

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Where is that coming from," said Scarlet while hearing where the sound is coming from.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Scarlet turned to face Ooblecks' classroom door, "There you are." Scarlet walk up to the door and kicked the door open. The door was sent flying through the room and it hit Neptune.

"You're DEAD!" Scarlet screamed from the top of his lungs. Blake, Velvet, and everybody in the classroom turn around to face Scarlet. Velvet and the rest of the girls in the classroom scream and covered their eyes but Blake was still looking.

"Ummmm... Scarlet look down," Sun told Scarlet with a red face.

"And why will want to do that?" Scarlet replied.

"Because you're still naked," Sun said with a smirk. Scarlet looked down and realized that he really was naked. Scarlet covered his dick with his hand.

"SHIT!" Scarlet screamed and started walking back slowly so his dick doesn't pop out.

"It looks exactly like the books explain," Blake whisper to herself but Velvet was able to heard Blake. Velvet turned to Blake.

"What exactly do u read?" said Velvet with a extremely curious face expression.

"Don't worry about it," Blake said without taking her eyes away from Scarlet.

"Neptune... Neptune... WAKE UP!" Sun screamed Neptune who was passed out. Sun picked him up and started running to the nurses' office.

"Move out of the way!" Sun screamed at the people that got in the way. When Sun got to the nurses' office he put Neptune down on the bed.

"Nurse he needs help," Sun said to the nurse.

"Sure but first I need to know what happen?" the nurse asked.

Sun took a big breath and told the nurse to sit, "This is going to take a while."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Sorry for the wait but I have been busy with school that I don't got a lot of time for the story but I story will not stop because of that I will still wright. Also I'm not the only one working on the story my friend is helping me with the grammar because my grammar sucks like a bitch. His name is Jeremy and his making his own story based on a drawing I made for him. The name of the fanfic is "<strong>__**Why lie to yourself?" By Zafkiel55. If you like blood then this is a good story to read.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Nurses Room]

A few days later.

The door in the nurse's room open and Sun walk in. Sun walk over to the nurse.

"Sorry to intrude I'm-," Sun got interrupted by the nurse.

"You know where he is and yes his still unconscious," said the nurse without looking at Sun.

"You can tell that I come here a lot," Sun reply.

"Yep."

Sun started walking to Neptune.

"You most really like him a lot to come here every day just to see him," said the nurse turning around to face Sun's back. Sun stop walking and turn around to face the nurse.

"Wh-what n-no, what came you say that," Sun reply to the nurse while looking to the side.

"The way you look at him and also you grin him flowers every time you come to see him."

Neptune slowly woke up, to the sound of Sun voice but Neptune didn't say anything.

"That doesn't prove anything, he's my team mate of course I'm going to care about him," Said Sun while pointing to Neptune's bed.

"Okay but you want to be more than just friends with him," the nurse reach over to her glasses and pull the down just a little bit and tilt her head down, "don't you." Sun face started to turn red.

"S-shut up, y-you know no-nothing," Sun turn around to face away from the nurse but to face the direction of Neptune's bed.

"I thought so, you do like him more than just friends," the nurse replied while turning back around to her desk.

"SH-SHUT UP! I'm going know," Sun's face was as red as an apple at this moment. Sun started walking to Neptune's bed.

Neptune heard Sun walking over to where he is so he pretended to be asleep again.

Sun got to the front of Neptune's bed. Sun reached over to the curtain and moved it to the side to see Neptune still "sleeping."

"Neptune, hey Neptune," Sun walk over to see Neptune "sleeping" face, "are you asleep." Sun waited for a few seconds to see if Neptune would reply.

"Ohhh thanks to the dust that his still sleeping... no wait that's a bad thing, no that's a good thing, AHHHH! IS A BAD THING BECAUSE HIS STILL SLEEPING AND A GOOD THING BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HEARD HOW I REALLY FEEL ABOUT HIM!" Sun went over to the sit beside him. Sun sat down and then put his hands on his face. "Why is it so hard to tell if you like me back the way that I like you?" A tear hit the floor under Sun. Sun pull away his hand from his face, "W-what is this, am I crying, am I really crying."

"That's L-O-V-E, LOVE!" the nurse said to Sun. Sun slowly turn his head to face the nurse.

"Really. Where the hell did you come from." said Sun with a tear still falling from his face.

"From over there," the nurse pointed to her desk, "I only came over here because I heard you screaming."

"Yeah, I was screaming at myself," Sun reply back to the nurse.

"We all have ou-," the nurse look at Neptune and saw that Neptune had one of his eye open, "-r moments that we get mad at ourselves for not doing something." Sun saw that the nurse stop when she look at Neptune. Sun turn to look at Neptune but Neptune close his eye before Sun saw his eye open.

"What is it, is something wrong with Neptune." There was worry in Sun voice.

"What are you talking about," the nurse replied back to Sun.

"You stopped talking for like a second when you looked at Neptune." There was even more worry in his voice.

"Ohhh I did, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, sorry. There's nothing wrong with Neptune so don't worry. I just saw a bug on the wall beside him and I'm scared of bugs so I guess I got speechless for a second there," the nurse replied with a smile to make Sun not worry.

"So there's nothing wrong with Neptune."

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with him."

"Are you sure."

"I'm a nurse, of course I'm sure, anyways your time is up."

"What do you mean; I still got 20 more minutes."

"Yeah I know but no visitors are allowed after 9 unless your family and as far as I can see you're not family but you want to be," the nurse said with a smile.

"Why do you got to do that."

"Do what?"

"Say how I feel in front of Neptune, what if he wakes up and hears you said that. I don't want him to know how I feel about him by you saying it out loud. If he is going to find out, I will like to tell him myself," Sun reply while getting up from the sit and getting really to go. "Well, see youtomorrow Neptune and you to nurse."

"You know I got a name."

"Yeah but I'm not good with name so I will just call you nurse," Sun walk over to the door, "Good night." Sun open the door and walk out of the room and then close the door. The nurse walked over to Neptune.

"I know you're awake Neptune." Neptune opened his eyes and then sat up.

Neptune: "Well you know when you got people screaming around you, you will wake up too."

Nurse: "Well yeah but why did you hide from Sun."

Neptune: "Because I knew how he felt about me for like a week now, well before I was in here. I don't how long I been in this room."

Nurse: "A few days but how did you find out and why didn't you tell him?"

Neptune: "I found out when we were on a mission. We had to camp because we were too far away from the city and it was getting to dark. We didn't have any sleeping bags because we didn't know it was going to take so long. So Sun told us that we can't start a fire because the grim will find us and that we had to sleep on the trees and did what he said because it made sense but then we got up their the air was colder. Sun came over to where I was and told me that if we sleep close to each other our body will warm each other. I was really cold so I didn't fight back. When we finally fall asleep I woke up because Sun was making some weird noises. When I was able to hear him right i heard him say that he loves me and started making the weird noise again. I found out what he was dreaming about after a few second because then he said 'Don't be shy Neptune I can take it so go as deep as you want.'"

Nurse: "He did not say that."

Neptune: "Ohh yeah he did and the best part was that his body was getting warmer and warmer by the second."

Nurse: "How is that a good thing?"

Neptune: "I wasn't cold anymore."

Nurse: "Okay but why didn't you tell him?"

Neptune: "Because I heard him make those same noises a few months back. So since he hasn't told me then why should I tell him?"

Nurse: "Easy, do you like him back."

Neptune: "Yeah."

Nurse: "Not as a friend but more than that."

Neptune: "Ohhh... I don't know yet. I know how Sun is and I know how he feels about me and all of that but I don't know how I feel about him."

Nurse: "How can you not know?"

Neptune: "BECAUSE THIS IS A FIRST FOR ME ALRIGHT!"

Nurse: "What do you mean?"

Neptune: "...I never dated someone before."

Nurse: "But I saw you making out with a girl."

Neptune: "Don't remind me of that. We weren't really dating; she was just using me to get her ex jealous so they can get back together. She use me alright, I was nothing but a tool." Tears started to fall from Neptune's eyes. The nurse reached over to Neptune and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry that that girl did that to you. I know how it feels to be used but that doesn't mean that Sun is going to use you," she replied with a calm but smooth voice.

"How can you be so sure of that," Neptune stopped crying.

"You tell me, you know him more than I do," the nurse pull away from the hug, "so will he or not."

"Ahh-," Neptune got interrupted by the nurse.

"Just think about it before you answer. Now I know you just got up and all but you got to go to sleep so I can go to my room and sleep," the nurse said while getting up from the bed.

"Okay but in one condition," Neptune replied.

"Okay and what will they be?" Neptune looked to the side.

"C-can I get another hug," Neptune stretched his arms to the side to make himself look like a t. The nurse sat back down and gave Neptune another hug.

"There all better know."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay now goes to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse got back up and Neptune lay down on the bed. The nurse reached over to the blanket and put the blanket over Neptune's body. The nurse bent over to Neptune forehead and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good night," said the nurse while giving Neptune a smile. The nurse walked over to where the door is. She reached over to turn the lights off then open the door. The nurse walked out and closed the door.

"Thank you for everything." Neptune turns to the side and closes his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[School hallways]

The Nurse is walking down the hall and see Sun at the end of the hallway. Sun is walking the direction of the nurse. Sun see the nurse.

"HEY!" Sun scream at the nurse while throwing his arms in the air and waving them. The nurse stop and took a step back. Sun started running to the nurse.

"_OHHH HELL NO,_"The nurse thought to herself. The nurse turn around as fast as she could and started running away from Sun.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING, I GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU," Sun scream at the running nurse. Sun see a guy with a skateboard on the back of his backpack. Sun reach over to the skateboard and took it.

"I WILL GIVE IT BACK IN A MINITE," Sun scream at the random guy. Sun throw the skateboard on the floor and then up jump on top. Sun got one foot on the front of the skateboard and the other on the back. Sun close his eye and started to concentrate. The nurse look be hide her while still running to see if Sun is still running after her. She saw Sun riding a skateboard with his eye close.

"_What the hell is he doing?_" The nurse wasn't looking in front of her and she trash with another person. The both fall to the ground. The nurse was on top and the random person on the bottom. The nurse reach to push herself up and see who she trash into but when she push herself up she felt something soft in her left hand. The soft thing was a little big and round. The nurse look at where her hand was and then slowly started to look up. When the nurse got to the person face she saw a girl with amber eyes and black hair.

"HEY! THAT'S MINES," another person scream at the nurse while pushing her left hand away from the girl boobs. "Blake are you okay, are you hurt," the person ask Blake. The nurse look up to the other person and she saw a girl in a red skirt, silver eyes, and black and red hair. Blake sat up and reach to the back of her head with her right hand.

"I'm okay Ruby. I just hit my head on the ground when I fall," Blake reply to Ruby.

"I'm sorry Bl-Blake," the nurse said to Blake. "That's your name right." Blake turn to face the nurse.

"Yes and is alright but why were you running," Blake ask the nurse. The nurse turn to face Sun that is still riding the skateboard.

"Because of him," the nurse pointed at Sun. Black and Ruby turn to face the direction the nurse was pointing.

"Why does he have his eyes close," Ruby ask the nurse.

"I don't know," the nurse reply.

"I know why," Blake said out load. The nurse turn to Blake and put both her hands on Blake shoulders.

"Please tell me why, is scaring me," the nurse ask Blake.

"His about to use his ability and by the look of his concentrating, you're going to be in trouble," Blake reply.

"So what should I do then," the nurse ask again while pulling her hands away from Blake. Blake reach over to the nurse heard and whisper to her heard.

"Run." The nurse got back up on her feet and started running away from Sun once again. Sun stretch his arm, one to the left and one to the right, then close his hands to make a fist. Sun throw both his fist at each other. When the fist made contact a flash of light came out. The nurse stop running to see what made the flash.

"What the hell was that," said the nurse while turning around to see what happen. From out of the flash two Sun came out running.

"OHHHH HELLL NOOOO," the nurse scream while turning around to try to run away. The nurse took five step before the one of the Sun clone ran in front of the nurse and the other one is be hide her. Sun roll next to the nurse and pull his fist apart. The clone disappear and Sun got down from the skateboard.

"Finally got you," said Sun while opening his eyes.

"Hey I guess so unless I do this," the nurse quickly turn around and was about to run but she stop when she saw both of the clones in front of her.

"How the hell?" the nurse turn back to see the real Sun. The nurse looks at Suns hands and see that they are touching each other and both the hands are close.

"So that's how it works," the nurse ask Sun. Sun put his hands down.

"For now yes," Sun reply.

"So what do you want," the nurse ask Sun.

"I heard that Neptune is finally awake, is it true," Sun ask the nurse while taking a few step forward. The nurse reach over to look be hide Sun.

"HEY NEPTUNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR BED," the nurse scream. Sun quickly turn to look be hide him.

"HEY! HIS NOT THERE WH-," Sun turn to see the nurse but she wasn't. "Where did she go," Sun ask himself. Sun look up at the hallway and saw the nurse running away. "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH," Sun started running after the nurse once again. "COME BACK HERE," Sun scream.

[Nurse Room]

The nurse came bursting throw the door and slamming it close.

_BANG_

"WHA-WHO-AH-UH," said Neptune waking up while swinging his arms around trying to hit something. The nurse quickly turn to face the door and look it. Neptune uncover himself and got up from the bed. He walk over to the noise to see who made it but he can barely open his eyes.

"Nurse," Neptune ask to the person in front of him.

"Ohh hi Neptune, I can see you're feeling better," the nurse reply back.

"What are you doing," Neptune ask the nurse.

Nurse: "Locking the door."

Neptune: "But why will you lock the door."

Nurse: "Because."

Neptune: "Because?"

Nurse: "I might be hiding from somebody."

Neptune: "And who will that be."

Nurse: "Sun."

Neptune: "Okay, why are you hiding from Sun?"

Nurse: "Because he want to talk to me and I don't want to dial with him."

Neptune: "But isn't that you job, dialing with people."

Nurse: "Well yes in a way but sick people not people that are in love and want me to be massager."

Neptune: "Massager?"

Nurse: "Is hard to explain."

Neptune: "What do you mean?"

Nurse: "You know what, is the morning and I don't got time for this."

Neptune: "You just got here so explain."

Nurse: "But is the morning."

"Okay find, I'm going back to sleep," said Neptune while turning around any walking away.

"Wait! Where you think you're going," the nurse scream. Neptune stop walking but didn't look back at the nurse.

"Going to my bed to sleep."

"But you don't need to sleep here anymore. You're ok now so you need to go to your own bed in your room," the nurse reply. Neptune turn around to face the nurse and said.

"But is morning."

"Well play," the nurse said with a smirk on her face. Neptune turn around and started walking but then he stop when he heard a screaming outside of the room. Neptune turn to face the nurse once again.

"Do you heard that or is it just me?" Neptune ask the nurse. The nurse walk over to the door and put her hear on the door to heard the scream that Neptune was talking about.

"ahhhhhAAAHHHHH."

"OHHH SHI-," the nurse got cut off by somebody kicking the door open. The nurse was send fly across the room. The nurse was about to hit the wall heads first but from out of nowhere Neptune came and cache her. Neptune rap his arms around the nurse and made both of them into a ball. Neptune hit the wall hitting his head. The nurse look at Neptune.

"Are you ok?" the nurse ask Neptune.  
>"I should be asking you that," Neptune reply. The nurse and Neptune both look up to see who kick the door open, even though if the nurse knew who it was she still look up. What they saw was Sun running at them.<p>

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry I didn't knew that you were next to the door," said Sun.

"Then next time knock!" Neptune scream at Sun.

"I'm sorry," Sun cry out.

"You're lucky Neptune was here to save me. If it wasn't for him I will have been really hurt," the nurse told Sun.

"I'm sorry," Sun said once again while sticking his arm out so he can help the nurse up. The nurse reach to Sun hand and Sun pull her up. Then Sun reach over to help Neptune but Neptune was already up.

"Hey Neptune. I'm glad to see that you're finally up," Sun said to Neptune.

"It feel good to be up," Neptune reply back. "I don't want to go to class so I can just go back to sitting down," said Neptune.

"Well what do you want to do then," Sun reply.

"What do you mean?" Neptune ask Sun.

Sun: "I mean sense you don't want to go to class and I hate school we can go somewhere else for the day."

Neptune: "But you need to take your classes."

Sun: "What's the point, I'm failing them anyways."

Neptune: "That's the more reason you should go."

Sun: "But is not the same without you."

Neptune: "I can't change your mind can I?"

"Nope, so what will it be; go to the park, the beach, the movies, just walk around, a fight between us so you can get back on your feet, the mall,-" Sun got cut off by Neptune.

"The police station," said Neptune. Sun look at Neptune with a scare face. "What's wrong, you said where** I **want to go."

"But why do you want to go there," Sun ask.

"No reason," Neptune reply. "So when are we going."

"Hmmm, as soon as you take a shower and change cloth because you stink," Sun said to Neptune while taking a few steps back.

"Awww thank you, now give me a hug," said Neptune while taking a few steps throws Sun.

"Sure but after you take a shower." Sun started to take steps back as Neptune take more steps forward.

"But I miss you and I want a hug now." Neptune started to walk faster.

"I'm good but thanks." Sun turn around and started to run away from Neptune.

"COME BACK AND GIVE ME A HUG!" Neptune scream at Sun while starting to run after him. Sun is trying to escape from Neptune but Neptune now how Sun is and he knows where Sun will go. "COME BACK!" Neptune scream.

"I'm good thanks," Sun reply while still running away. Sun look back at Neptune to see how far away he was and Sun saw how Neptune is running with his arms stretch out like about to give someone a hug.

"COME BACK AND HUG ME!" Neptune scream at Sun while running down the school halls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[Team SNNN Room]

"I can't believe you did that," Sun said to Neptune throw the bathroom door.

"Hey, at least I took a shower!" Neptune screams back.

Sun: "Yeah, but I smell like dick."

Neptune: "And you would know how that smells."

Sun: "Because I got one."

Neptune: "Okay, so does that mean you smell your own dick?"

Sun: "What?! No!"

Neptune: "Then how do you know how dicks smell?"

Sun: "Do you remember how I got here."

Neptune: "Yeah, you sink into a ship."

Sun: "And do you know how long the ride was."

Neptune: "A few days, I guess."

Sun: "Does that answer your question?"

Neptune: "No, because you could've just taken a shower."

Sun: "How did I get here again?"

Neptune: "You sank in... OHHHHH."

Sun: "There you go."

Neptune: "Well then, why don't you just take a shower as well before we go?"

Sun: "I am but I'm waiting for you to come out first."

Neptune: "What's the point; we're both men, right?"

Sun: "Yeah, and...?"

Neptune: "So get your butt in here, we both got dicks; the only difference is the size."

Sun: "But- but-"

Neptune: "But what? Are you embarrassed or something?"

Sun: "..."

Neptune: "Sun?"

Sun: "..."

Neptune: "Where'd you go?"

"Behind you," Sun whispers into Neptune left hear.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He jumps back from Sun and turns around covering his area.

"What's wrong?"

"You are in here, that's what's wrong," Neptune replies.

"But you did tell me to take a shower with you at the same time."

"I never said that," said Neptune while looking down.

"No, but isn't that the reason why you wanted me to take a shower with you or is it for another reason?" asked Sun while walking forward posing.

"Don't do that... Your dick is moving around," replies Neptune while looking away.

"But why, it's fun!" He began jumping around, making his member move more than his body, getting closer to Neptune. Neptune looked back at Sun to see what he was doing but when he turned back around, a dick appeared in his face.

"Holy shit!" shouts Neptune falling on the ground. "Stop doing that! I can see your dick starting to get hard...!"

"Well, of course it was going to get hard, I'm moving it around like crazy," Sun smirks to Neptune. "Watch this." Sun started to move his hips in a circle motion making his dick move in a circle. "I call this 'around the world'," said Sun while he took a big jump and turn his body in a 1,080 degrees and landing on top of Neptune while making a super hero pose. Sun was now hard on.

"WHAT... THE HELL... WAS THAT!?" Neptune screams at Sun.

"My 'around the world' move gave a rock-hard dick already," Sun replies while looking down at Neptune.

"And why are you hard already," Neptune asked Sun. Sun bent down closer to Neptune.

"Because you dropped the soap," Sun said while getting his fist ready to use his semblance.

"OHHH FUCK THAT, I'M OUT!" Neptune swings the door open and dashes out, closing the door behind him.

"And that is how you get a bathroom all to yourself," Sun said to himself while swiping his hand off. "So where's that soap..."

_20 minutes later..._

The bathroom door opened and Sun comes out. "Man! That was a good shower. Ohhh hey, Neptune, what's up."

"You bitch," Neptune said.

"What did I do now?" Sun ask Neptune.

"What you did in the bathroom," he recalls.

"Ohh that, that was so I could get the bathroom all to myself."

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Neptune walks towards the door.

"Wait, I'm not ready," Sun said to Neptune while trying to stop him.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you tried to RAPE ME!" Neptune shouts while walking away.

"I'm sorry, WAIT!" Sun scream back.

"Nope." Neptune says as he opens the door and walks out, leaving the door open.

"Why didn't you close the door, I'M NAKED HERE!" Sun screamed to Neptune out in the hallway. Sun came to the door and when he was about to close, Nora and Ren walk by and Nora stop in front of Sun. Nora look down to Sun dick.

"Ren's bigger," said Nora.

"NORA!" Ren screamed.

"HAHA, COMING REN!" Nora screams back at Ren with a smile on her face while skipping towards Ren. Sun slams the door shut.

"What the hell?" Sun said to himself. "And how is Ren's dick bigger than mines... Mine is at least between 9-10 inches," Sun said while holding and looking at it. "Wait, why am I thinking about this? I need to get ready and catch up to Neptune." Sun ran inside his room and began looking for clothes. "That one and this one... Ok I'm ready." Sun ran to the window to see if he can see Neptune and he did. Sun jump out of the window and into the room. He started to climb it down. When Sun reached the ground, he started running towards Neptune. "WAIT!" Sun scream at Neptune. Neptune stopped walking and turn around and saw Sun running at his direction.

"Well, it's about time," Neptune said to himself. "What took you so long?" Neptune asked Sun.

"Nora."

"Nora?" He repeats.

"I don't feel like talking about it, let's just go," Sun said to Neptune.

"...If you say so." Neptune and Sun started walking through the city. "Do you know any police station," Neptune asks Sun.

"Yeah, a few but I don't think we should go to those," sun reply. Neptune stops walking and reached over to Sun to try and stop him, turning him around.

"How come?" Neptune asked.

"Well, let's just say that I wasn't a guest there," Sun reply.

"THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Neptune screams at Sun.

"Nothing just bei-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!" scream Neptune. "OF COURSE YOU DID SOMETHING; WHY ELSE WOULD THEY PUT YOU IN JAIL?!"

"BECAUSE I'M A FAUNA!" Sun screams. Neptune took a few steps back.

"...What?"

"THEY LOOKED AT MY TAIL AND THEY THOUGHT I'M A PART OF THE WHITE FANG... THEY THINK THAT ALL FUANAS ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Sun scream while grabbing his tail and putting it in front of him to show Neptune.

"But that's wrong... you can't just think that all faunas are the same. Some of them are good people," Neptune looks into Sun's eyes, "good friends... and maybe that friend can be more... but..." Neptune looks away from his glare," that's not right at all... They should take some time to see who that person is. If they keep this up, next year, all the faunas are going to be in the White Fang because they're being pushed there."

Neptune looks back up at Sun's eyes, when he finished talking; he saw something that he had never seen before. There was a tear dripping from Sun's eye. Neptune walks over to Sun and gave him a hug. Sun returns the hug and they lost each other in their arms.

"Thank you, Neptune," said Sun still hugging Neptune.

"For what," he asked.

"For being my friend even though I'm a fauna."

Neptune slowly pushes Sun away from the hug and looks him in the eyes. "Like I said, we need to give you guys a chance to explain yourself before we think anything about you. And you're not a bad person, Sun, you're my best friend... and that's a big deal for me because I usually push people away, by the way, I act like I never had a true friend."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you found me," Sun implied.

"You mean you found me," Neptune corrected.

"Same here..." Sun tears stop.

"All better," Neptune ask.

"Yeah, thanks, I needed that," Sun reply.

"Well, if you ever need another hug, just ask."

"Same goes to you, Neptune."

They look at each other and gave another hug but this time, Sun's tail joined the hug. His tail went behind Neptune and around his hips. Nora was walking by with Ren and saw them hugging.

"Take it to a hotel you two, that's where you do it and it's awesome!" Nora screams at Sun and Neptune with enthusiasm.

"NORA!" Ren screams at Nora with his face all red. Then he grab Nora's right hand and started to walk away really fast. Sun and Neptune turn to see each other again and notice that they were really close. Sun gave Neptune a smile but then Neptune face started to get red so he pushed Sun away breaking the moment they had.

"So where were we heading...?" Neptune asks Sun while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"To town to find a police station…" Sun looks to the side, "...one that I haven't been in."

"Ohh right, let's go then." Neptune started walking but he was walking the same way they just came from.

"Neptune, where are you going," Sun ask Neptune.

"To town like you said," Neptune reply.

"Then why are you going that way," Sun bent his right arm, made a fist and stuck his thumb out pointing over his shoulder, "we need to go this way then, not that way." Neptune stops walking and turns around. He started walking the direction Sun was pointing.

"I knew that," said Neptune.

"Then why were you walking the wrong way?" Sun asked.

"To see if YOU knew which way to go," Neptune replies.

"Yeah right, I can read your face like a book. You were so embarrassed of what just happen that you try to run away as fast as you could but you ended up going the wrong way," Sun said while turn around as Neptune walk by him.

"WHAT?! NOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" said Neptune. Sun put his hands in his pockets and walked up to Neptune.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Ohhh well then, let's just go."

"Fine."

_Few hours later…_

[Town's Dock]

"How many police stations does that one make?" Neptune asked Sun.

"I don't know. I stopped counting after seven," Sun replies.

"I didn't even know there were so many police stations in one town."

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Lately, there's has been more grim attack outside of towns and more crime in the towns as well so they built more police stations to keep the people safe."

"Do you think it was the White Fang?"

"Yes, but no. I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that the White Fang are the ones causing the crime around town because I saw it with my own eyes, but when the grim starts randomly attacking people, it doesn't make any sense. Did the White Fang find a way to control the grimes and use them as weapons? If they did, then the White Fang are trying to keep the people in the town. But... Why? Why do they need the people to stay in the town? What is their purpose? And why do they need the grims so much?" Sun turned to Neptune when he finished talking. Neptune looks back at Sun and made a face. "What?" Sun asked Neptune. "Is it something I said?"

"No. It's just I never thought you could say anything like that," Neptune replied.

"Did you just call me stupid," Sun said while taking a few steps closer to Neptune. Neptune took a few steps back.

"No, it's just that I never seen you act serious about something before."

"So you di-," Sun was interrupted by Neptune.

"I DIDN'T CALL YOU STUPID!" Neptune screams at Sun.

"You better not have," Sun told Neptune while walking to the narrow wall. Sun rested his arms against the wall. Sun looked out to the sea and remembered the first time he saw team RWBY. "This brings back memories," he murmured to himself. Neptune heard him said something but couldn't make up what he said. Neptune goes up next to Sun.

"Did you say something?" Neptune ask Sun. Sun turn to see face Neptune.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking of memories," he replies.

"What did you remember?"

"The first time I saw team RWBY. Do you remember the story that I told you of how I told you of how I got here." Neptune nodded. "Well, when I got off the ship, there were two cops outside waiting for me. When I was running away from them, I ran past team RWBY and when I ran pass Blake, I winked at her. And that was the first time I met them."

"You never told me that part of the story."

"Well, I didn't think that part was necessary."

"Well, it is!"

"Why are you getting so mad?" Neptune started to get red.

"N-no reason," said Neptune while crossing his arms and turning away from Sun.

"Okay, Okay... So clearly you're mad, so just wait here and I'll be back soon," Sun said while slowly walking away. Neptune turned around to face Sun but when he did Sun was already gone.

"_What is he going to do? Is he just going away until I calm down or is he doing something to make me feel better?" _Neptune thought to himself. Neptune started walking the same direction he thought Sun went to spy on him. _"Well, let's go check what one it is..."_

Neptune was walking around the town trying to find Sun but he had no luck.

"_Since Sun's not here right now, maybe I should go to a police station when he's gone. What should I do? If I go without Sun then he will get mad at me... But if I wait for him and look for more police stations, then we may never be able to find one that he hasn't been in. What should I do?" _Neptune went on and on thinking about that. Neptune was walking and thinking but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up at a police station. "Well shit," Neptune said out loud. Neptune turns around to walk away from the police station but when he turned around, he saw Sun looking around while walking the direction he is. Neptune quickly jumps behind some bushes next to the police station and waited for Sun to pass by but he stops in front of the police station. Sun slowly walks up the steps and stops in front of the double doors.

Sun sighed. "This is for Neptune. Who cares what happens to me, all that matters is if his happy, right?" Sun said to himself and sighed again. He moves his right foot back behind his left and turns his body to the left, then swung his body to the right 360 degrees. Sun drop kicks the doors open. One door got sent flying across the room, slamming it at the far end while the other door broke off from the nail, sliding across the floor until it hit the main desk, ending with a bang.

"KNOCK KNOCK MOTHERFUCKERS, GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Sun scream while stomping his foot down.


End file.
